


Blast From The Past

by UnknownGamerNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownGamerNerd/pseuds/UnknownGamerNerd





	1. Chapter 1

    I opened my eyes and smiled. Life was good. My dream was good. It was about Dean and I. Ah, Dean Winchester. The freckled hunter I’ve come to love. I find him so very intriguing. He’s brave, funny, and sarcastic. He has amazing eyes and hair.

    Then there was a loud banging on my door. I jumped up and grabbed my hand gun. I slowly crept to the door. I swung it open and made eye contact with the taller Winchester. Sam put his hands up in surrender. I sighed and placed my gun on the nightstand. “We need you now.”, Sam said in his worried voice. I looked down at my attire. I was wearing a skin tight blue tank top, black short shorts which were also skin tight. “Can I get dressed?”, I asked him. He shook his head and grabbed my hand. He pulled me out of my room and to the main part of the bunker. I followed behind as he pulled. Once he let go of me I turned around and slapped him on the cheek,”You jerk! I’m basically half naked and you dragged me out of my room!”. I heard snickering from behind me and turned around. I saw Dean. And a younger looking Dean? A younger looking Sam? And 6 other people. I looked back at Sam confused. “Y/N meet Dean and I when we were 22 and 26, 18 and 14, 16 and 12, and 4 and 6 months.” he said pointing to each set of Winchester. I looked at current Dean for an explanation. But he was looking at my exposed legs,”Dee!”. His head snapped up at the sound of his nickname,”Yea?”. “What’s going on?”. Dean shrugged. I groaned then looked at the other versions of the boys. 26-year-old Dean winked at me. I felt my cheeks grow hot and turned to 4-year-old Dean. In his arms he held baby Sammy. He looked at me with sad expression. “Comfort him”,Sam whisper/yelled at me. I kneeled down to his height and opened my arms up. He walked up to me quickly. I hugged him and rubbed his back. Then it hit me, this was the Dean that just lost his mother. This poor child lost his mother and was forced into an unknown place. He pulled away and wiped his eyes. “May I hold Sammy?”, I whispered. He hastily handed me Sam. I held him gently and turned to current Sam,”Put him to bed in my room.”. He nodded and led small Dean to my room. I stood up and bounced little Sammy. I smiled at his sleeping form. I heard someone clear their throat and looked at my Dean. I mean, uh, current Dean. “Um uh past ‘us’ meet Y/N”, he said motioning to me. I gave them a small smile. I got polite smiles from all Sams, and smirks from all Deans. Castiel appeared and turned to me,”I have research for you.”. I groaned and handed Sammy to current Dean. He took Sam and smiled at me. “So what'cha got for me?”, I asked turning to Cas. “I need to find out everything about time travel.”, he replied. I nodded and went to the library.


	2. part 2

    -20 minutes later-

    

I felt a new presence with me. I turned away from my latin laced book. I was face to face with 26 year old Dean. I smiled politely and turned back to my book. “So you hunt with future me?”, he asked. I nodded,”Yep. I mainly do research.”. “Makes sense. You seem too beautiful to be a hunter.”, he commented with a smirk. I blushed faintly. “So are you dating me?” he asked. I shook my head quickly. He looked into my eyes,”Oh well that’s a shame to hear.”. “Why?”, I mumbled. “Because some other guy could take you away.”, He answered. I blushed deeply,”Oh.”. He placed his hand over mine,”I assume you feel the same way”. Do I? This wasn’t my Dean. It was past Dean. He moved in closer and smiled. I moved in closer also. I couldn’t resist. This was Dean, the man I’ve loved for years. Only a couple of years younger. He put his hands on my waist. I moved in closer and I could feel his breath on my lips. We both closed our eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I then heard a cough and jumped back away from Dean. I looked away and saw currant Dean with a mild scowl. “Hey me, go away.”, he growled. “To be continued”, past Dean said winking at me. Current Dean glared at him while he walked away. Once he was gone dean turned to me. I wasn’t looking at him though. I was looking down at my lap. He went and sat where previous Dean was sitting. I looked at him,”I'm sorry.”. “Why?”, He asked. “Because I almost kissed younger you.”, I responded looking up. “It’s alright”, he mumbled. I frowned,”I ruined our friendship. Didn’t I?”. He shook his head,”No. It was just a little weird.”. “Why?”, I asked. “I almost watched past me and the girl I love kiss.”, He responded chuckling. I widened my eyes slightly,”You love me?”. He nodded,”I always have.”. I stood up,”Is this a joke?”. He stood up also and shook his head. “De, dont lie to me.”, I responded. “I’m not.”, he insisted. I stepped back and he stepped closer. “Y/N. I love you so much. I love your hair, eyes, personality, body. Everything about you I love.”, He said taking my hand in his. I pulled away and took my book I was reading,”I have research to do for Cas.”. I rushed off to my room and leaned against my door. I bit my lip to hold in my silent tears.Why would he lie to me?,I thought to myself. I slid down my door and cried silently. There was a knock on my door. “GO AWAY DEAN!”, I yelled. “It’s not Dean.”, someone responded. I stood up and opened my door. I saw 14 year old Sam. “Hi.”, I mumbled rubbing away tears. He frowned,”I heard what happened.”. “Oh.”, I responded. “May I come in?”, he asked. I nodded and moved to the side and let him in. He came in and sat on my chair in the corner of my room. I sat on my bed,”So you heard all of that?”. He nodded,”I came to help you.”. “How will you do that Sammy?”, I asked. He smirked,”Well…..”


End file.
